natiamiscerefandomcom-20200213-history
Personal feats
At level 1, Trooper gains 1 feat point to invest in the feat tree, at level 2, additional 2 feat points, and more feat points equal to your level after 2nd. Feat points may be freely respec'd every level up. * Some feats require achievements, which will be specified at the first line of the feat description. * Some feats require ranks, which is written in the brackets next to the point cost. * Some feats CANNOT be respec'd, choose with caution. These feats have X mark in the cost. Cost: 1 point Lightning Reflexes (X) Trooper gains access to a Dodge buffer equal to their total level plus their Dexterity modifier. This recharges at the start of each round to its maximum value and takes 1.5x damage from all sources. Certain Loadouts disable your dodge. In addition, attacks or effects that involve a Reflex save do only half damage if the save fails, and none if it succeeds. Akimbo Prerequisites: Dex 15 Trooper gains reduced penalty from firing two weapons, one on each hand. The detail is given in the table below. Vitality (X) Prerequisites: Con 13 Requirements: Survive being sent below 50% HP 3 times. If you do this 10 times, you gain this feat for free. Trooper gains +2 HP for every hit die. Danger Close Trooper always deal max damage with greandes or explosives. Hybrid Loadout Trooper with Hybrid Loadout perk may select one trait of another Loadout with (H) mark on it, and add it to their currently equipped Loadout. Camaraderie (X) Prerequisites: No One Man Army Trooper with Camaraderie selects one character to bond with. When that bonded charactere moves, you may also move for free. Quick Hands ''' Prerequisites: Dex 13 Trooper with this perk may swap weapons as immediate action, reload as swift action. Also, they may attack with ranged weapon in melee without proccing AOO. You may also convert a standard action cost move into swift action move once per 3 rounds. '''Ranger (Achievement, Rank: Private First Class) Prerequisites: Dex 13 Requirements: Kill one enemy with a melee weapon. Trooper may attack with melee weapon as swift action instead of standard action. You also gain a holster for a melee weapon regardless of the Loadout selected. Extra Grenade (Rank: Private First Class) Trooper gains 1 grenade slot regardless of Loadout. Second Wind (Achievement) Requirements: Take HP damage and survive the battle. When the Trooper is mortally struck, instead of going to negative HP, fall only to 1 HP. Also become immune to coup de grace attempts. Buddy Shield Prerequisite: Camaraderie, CHA 12 When near bonded ally, you can request to the bonded ally to take the hit for you once per round. If the buddy agrees, he or she gains DR equal to your level plus charisma modifier. No One Gets Left Behind (Achievement, Rank: Sergeant) Prerequisite: Non-Commissioned Officer, CHA 12 Requirements: Jeopardize your squad to save one trooper, and succeed in saving the trooper. You must have been in command. All troopers under this NCO's command gains bonus to their AC when retreating. Gun Freak ' Trooper with this feat may attach one more additional attachment to their weapons from the list below. Names in bracket are category of weapons it can apply to. Trooper can swap these modifications freely every rest. * Enhanced Receiver: +1 damage. (PIS, SMG, AR, RF, HVY) * Silencer: Autosucceed all stealth checks after firing. (PIS, SMG, AR, RF) * Rapid Reloader: Reloading becomes free action instead of FRA. (SG) * Duct-Taped Magazine: Every odd reload is free action instead of move action. (SMG, AR, RF) * Grenade Launcher: Launches greande with range of 60 ft instead of 30 ft. (AR) * Bayonet: Grants ability to make Bayonet Charge, and melee attack. (AR, RF) '''Basic Fortification ' Trooper may now also build fortifications with engineering/entrenchment kit. '''Armor Package Trooper as standard action, can place a duffle bag with additional kevlar, allowing allies to gain armor equal to their level x 2. This extra armor stacks on top of existing armor. An ally can use Armor Package only once per encounter. Taking armor is swift action. Advanced Aid ''' Prerequisites: WIS 13 Trooper may roll heal skill to heal an ally for the roll result divided by 5 hp. This may used along with medikit for increased healing. '''Watch Out, Sir! (Rank: Sergeant) When a trooper with this feat is attacked and hit, any troopers that he or she commands can choose to take the shot for them, if they are within 15 ft. Agility Prerequisites: Only works in Loadout that does not disable Dodge. Once per 2 rounds, gain double movement speed. Light Mechanized Prerequisites: WIS or INT 11 Trooper can now pilot light Mechs or vehicles. Gain new skill named Mech Piloting (DEX or INT or WIS), treat it as class skill. Cost: 2 points CQC Specialist Prerequisites: STR or DEX 15 Trooper gains ability to do out of ordinary actions befitting the situation once per round as free action and in CQC. Courage (Achievement) Requirements: Take massive damage and survive. As imemdiate action, once per encounter, Trooper reduces all incoming damage by 25%. Stacks with Indomitable, but multiplicatively. Field Medic Prerequisites: WIS 13 Whenever an ally takes HP damage, a trooper with this feat can sprint at full speed towards the ally. This movement procs Overwatch as normal. The trooper gains +4 AC while moving this way. If the trooper reaches an ally, they are immediately stabilized if dying. If not, recieve healing equal to this trooper's level. Movement portion has no use limit, but it can only proc wisdom modifier times per round. Healing portion of the ability can be used only wisdom modifier times per encounter as well. Drill Instructor (Rank: Sergeant) Prerequisites: CHA 13 NCOs with this feat can grant +2 to physical ability score of his or her choice to all squad members. Deadly Critical Trooper selects one weapon type, trooper gains double threat range. If long rifles are selected, their crit multiplier is increased by 1 instead. Squaddie (Rank: Corporal) Prerequisite: CHA 13 Trooper gains one cohort that player directly controls. They have Civilian Origin perk attached to them when starting. Double Tap (Achievement) Requirements: Kill two enemies with one attack. Trooper gains ability to shoot twice instead of once as full round action. One Man Army (Rank: Private First Class) Prerequisites: No Camaraderie Trooper gains ability to use one medikit (1d8+1), and one armor repair kit (1d6+1), once per day. Cost: 3 points Adrenaline Rush (Achievement) Requirements: Kill 4 enemies in a single round. Trooper regains one standard action when he or she kills an enemy. This ability procs only once per round. Indomitable Prerequisite: Courage Trooper brace themselves for 1 round as full round action, reducing damage taken by 50%. Can be activated as reaction, once per day. After reaction is used, this ability is disabled until rest. Cost: 4 points Headhunter Called shots against heads now has -4 penalty instead of -10. Covert Ops (Rank: Specialist, X) Trooper with this perk gains massive +2 bonus to all physical ability scores. However, they cannot command anything bigger than squads. Also, they may choose any specialization, granting them unique swift/free action of their choice. Deadeye Trooper with this perk must carry long rifle to use this. By consuming entire turn, and giving up any immediate action in between, Trooper attempts coup de grace that she or he can see. If the target moves more than 20 ft, this ability fails and becomes normal attack. If the enemy stays within 20 ft, Trooper fires auto crit attack against the target. Mechwarrior Prerequisites: Light Mechanized Trooper can pilot all mech types, even Jaeger class Super Heavy Mechs. Cost: 5 points Arts - Blade Mastery Prerequisite: STR or DEX 18 Trooper develops an unique style with using a bladed weapon. Trooper gains a special combo attack that requires multiple round to chain, but devastating. You can combine Openers (O), Fillers (F) and Resolvers ®. They must be chained one after another strictly in order. Fillers can be chained again and again, but their effectiveness runs out due to diminishing return effect attached on them. # Cleave (O) - As full round action, You swing at all targets in front of you, dealing weapon's damage to all targets with single attack roll. # Overhead Chop (O) - As charge action, you sprint a short distance and slam a target, dealing 3x weapon damage. # Slice and Dice (O) - Requires Ranger, You slice upwards and then swiftly downwards, adding 2 damage to each slice as standard + swfit action. # Backhand Swing (F) - As standard action, you replicate the effect of the opener at half efficiency. Weapon damage dealt is halved, multipliers are decreased by 0.5x, flat damage bonuses are reduced by 1. # Thousand Needles (F) - As swift action, you stab quickly, ignores dodge, armor and aura. However, your weapon damage die is considered one step lower and as consuming stamina, you consume 2 dodge per stab, each consequetive stab increasing the dodge cost by 1. # Flurry (F) - As standard+swift action, you attack twice, adding 0.5x STR or DEX mod to each of your swing. Flurry can be used only once in a combo. # Somersault Slam ® - As standard action, you slam the target with somersault momentum, dealing 2x weapon damage and staggering the target, DC scaling with your acrobatics check. Natural 1 on acrobatics do not cancel your attack. With heavy blade, it knocks the target prone as well on top of stagger. # Wide Slash-Out ® - As full round action, you slash outwards, dealing damage to all targets in front of you. # Power Attack ® - Gain 2 + (BAB / 2) damage on your melee attacks for a round, but with -(1 + BAB / 2) attack penalty.